meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Vengeance Part 6
(Why do this have many parts btw, how many do it have, 7? We see, ok, Part 6 now, so!:...) Narrator: *We see Lumpy! HOW!?* It's Lumpy! HE'S ALIVE! Oh boy, fortunately! Petunia: LUMPY? Eh, Lumpy wasn't you, ya know, pretty much, dead? Lumpy: ;), You see, because of how popular i was during last time, btw, they had no other choice then to RETURN me, and because people hope to see me die once again, for REAl that time, and the creators loves me, indeed, so here i am, unharmed! Stevie: *Behind Lumpy* SEE? :D! I TOLD YOU! I told ya, you was going to be just fine, Lumpy! *Stevie claps Lumpy's back!* Disco Bear: Uh, Lumpy, you are a vampire, now? But how? Lumpy: Well, let's not say it here! *His fangs grows!* I got a cabin, let's talk inside my cabin! Let's go! *We see Lumpy's Cabin!* Narrator: At Lumpy's Cabin! *Inside, he is seen to own a fireplace!* Petunia: So, Lumpy, your a vampire, now? Right? Lumpy: Yes, that's right! The last time i was seen, btw, i was some kind of monster before, but that explosion didn't kill me, instead, it turned me into a vampire! Disco Bear: Well, that's good, because right now, we actually need a vampire, right, now! *Disco Bear jumps on the table, accidentally destroying it!* Disco Bear: Ooops, sorry! Ahem, but we anyway need you so that we can defeat: "THE WERE-RABBIT!" Together! If we do, Cuddles will be cured, once and for all! Oh right, how come you ain't going to suck OUR bloods, btw? Lumpy: :/, Hm, no! ;), i don't really feels interested to suck blood on living things, except if i have to! But looks like that the only way to save Cuddles is to... Suck The Were-Rabbit's blood! Giggles: But, how? How will we do it, btw? Lumpy: Well, we need girls as a distraction, to do it! Because IF he sees one, then he is interested in her, and when he does, then it is my turn to take him down, btw, man! Disco Bear: Well, IF that is what we have to do, YOU! *Points at Petunia!* Should do it! Petunia: ME? Wait a min, why? Just because that i am a girl, hm? Toothy: No, Miss Petunia. You are the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest, and most gentle girl that i have ever meet! In my whole life! Your very good! Petunia: <:), Daw, really, Toothy? Lumpy: No, he says that JUST because of your attracting tail! Toothy: NO! That's not- *Petunia slaps Toothy's face, causing him to fall on the floor!* OUCH! Giggles: Um, allow me to follow you, please? Petunia? Since, it's like, two is better then one, am i right, friend? Maybe like, for free? *Disco Bear fixed the table* Disco Bear: Ok, Giggles! *Jumps, accidentally destroying it again!* Sorry, again! Anyway, Giggles! You can go, too! But this is DANGEROUS! Also, ya might get yourself killed if he attacks you too, btw! Giggles: :O, Well! That's EXACTLY what i am prepared for, btw! >:), Let's.... DO! THIS! *She is giggling!* Disco Bear: Okay, we do: You Girls, you are going to be baits! For The Were-Rabbit, btw! And as it happens, Lumpy can get him, ok? *Disco Bear, and everybody else leaves the cabin!* *We see the outside of the cabin, ending the part!* *End of Part 6!* Category:Blog posts